Cαмвισ đє сυєярσ
by Anny Uchiha Asakura
Summary: Yoh en el cuerpo de Hao... Hao en el cuerpo de Yoh... ¿qué locuras haran si eso sucede?
1. La maldición

Cambio de Cuerpo

LA MALDICIÓN

En la pensión Asakura, Yoh terminaba los quehaceres del hogar (o más bien los quehaceres que le mandó hacer Anna), fatigado entró a su habitación colocándose su bata para dormir.

Ya acostado en su futon, con su brazo sobre su frente y la mirada clavada en el techo se puso a pensar en la diferencia que había entre su vida y la de su hermano gemelo.

- Seguro él vive con tranquilidad, después de todo cualquier cosa que les diga a sus aliados ellos lo harán...mientras yo - con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos sufridos - Estoy aquí de ceniciento con una prometida perversa

Después de un leve suspiro, Yoh optó por acostarse de lado y dormir.

- Me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Hao - susurró antes de quedarse perdidamente dormido

Sin embargo el joven Asakura no se imaginaba que en el instante en el que dijo aquellas palabras una estrella fugaz había cruzado el cielo.

Mientras tanto en una colina lejana a la pensión se hallaba Hao Asakura acostándose también ya que preparaba una visita especial al día siguiente.

El sol entraba por las cortinas de la pensión en aquella habitación del joven Asakura, el cual no deseaba salir aun de las sabanas.

- Ya es tarde, no es momento de estar durmiendo... TENGO HAMBREEEEEE! - la habitación fue literalmente removida por un estruendoso grito por la rubia que despertaba a su así prometido

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Señor Hao, ya es tarde - dijo dulcemente un pequeño de piel oscura que miraba muy preocupado a su joven amo que aun no despertaba

- Hmm...cinco minutos más Annita... - el joven de cabellera larga se daba la vuelta dentro del futon

- ¿Annita? - se preguntó sin comprender el pequeño

El Asakura de cabellera larga se sentó agitándose los ojos en unos instantes.

- ¿Qué hora es, siempre me despiertas muy temprano - dijo el joven terminando de despertar

- Ya son más de las seis de la mañana señor Hao - respondió sonriendo el pequeño

- ¿Hm? - aun medio dormido el joven de cabellera larga miraba al pequeñín

- Anna, te ves diferente - abre sus ojos asustado - TU NO ERES ANNA! - levantándose bruscamente del futon y corriéndose hacia atrás chocando con la pared - ¿DÓNDE ESTOY?

Exaltado el Asakura miraba el sitio con temor, seguramente había sido secuestrado por los aliados de Hao se pensaba él alarmado.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa señor Hao? - el pequeño se notaba preocupado por el comportamiento de su amo

- ¿Ah?... ¿señor Hao? - de pronto el Asakura quedó en seco mirando a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está?

Opacho preocupado por su amo salió inmediatamente de la tienda de campaña en busca de ayuda.

- Es mi momento! debo escapar - dijo al momento de salir corriendo de allí pasando cerca de un río

En ese momento se detuvo impactado frente aquel río en movimiento.

- No puede ser... - se decía a si mismo el joven Asakura acercándose al agua

Mirando su reflejo veía su rostro, no, no era su rostro pensaba él, era ese el rostro de Hao Asakura.

- Pero... ¿qué significa esto, ese no soy yo - aun sin salir de su asombro se tocaba el rostro y cabello largo de su ahora cuerpo

Era increíble creer lo que le había sucedido, una noche estaba descansando dentro de su futon en la pensión y en la mañana está al lado de los aliados de su hermano y además ocupando su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo es posible?... - cierra sus ojos y los abre continuamente tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo - Esto es...extraño, pero si yo estoy ocupando el cuerpo de Hao, entonces¿dónde está el verdadero?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Te doy cinco segundos para que te levantes y comiences a preparar mi desayuno - saliendo así la rubia molesta de la habitación de su prometido

- ¿Pero qué demonios... - se levanta el joven pelicafé sin comprender lo que había sucedido en ese mismo instante

El chico recién despierto se levanta observándose en una habitación desconocida, pero además se vio frente a la prometida de su hermano.

- ¿Qué hago yo aquí? - caminaba entre los pasillos fuera de la habitación entrando al baño donde se encontró frente al espejo que le reveló el secreto de todo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Debo hacer algo... ¿pero qué? - el joven de cabellera larga caminaba de un lado a otro aun cerca del río tratando de planear lo que haría para solucionar el dilema

- Sí, creo que debes dar una explicación

- ... ¿ah? - voltea su mirada hacia el bosque - ¿quién dijo eso?

- ¿Quién más? - el dueño de aquella voz se muestra ante los ojos del pelicafé

- Yo! es decir Hao! - señaló el joven

- Sí - el joven de cabello corto miraba su cuerpo frente a sus ojos - Siempre veía mi rostro cuando te miraba, pero esta vez si que lo veo, más vale que me des una buena explicación a todo esto... Yoh

- Hm... - se mete su mano entre aquellos mechones largos de cabello - No sé que sucedió - reflejándose en su cabeza una pequeña gota de sudor

- Eres un... - molestándose el chico de cabello corto camina colocándose frente a su hermano - ¿Cómo que no sabes?

- Escúchame, yo no sé nada, es decir... lo único que recuerdo es que - meditando - Ayer en la noche antes de dormir pensé en que quería saber que se sentía estar en tus zapatos... aunque no literalmente

- Eso es absurdo, con solo pensarlo no... - de pronto su mirada se veía directa - Un segundo¿ayer dices, no puede ser, ayer fue el día en que cruzó la estrella de la Aurora por la tierra

- ¿La estrella de la aurora? - lo miraba fijamente el chico de cabellera larga

- Sí... debe ser eso lo que sucedió, la estrella de la Aurora pasa por la tierra cada 10 años y cualquiera que sea el deseo que pidas en el momento en que cruza se cumplirá - se golpea el rostro con la palma - Imposible que hayas pedido eso exactamente cuando cruzó... - mira al dueño de su cuerpo con furia - Eres un baka!

- ¿Y yo qué iba a saber de eso, tu eres el que sabe de mitologías pasadas y esas cosas

- Ni hablar, pero no puedo contrarrestar el hechizo de una estrella tan poderosa - molesto el joven de cabello corto

- Entonces¿qué te parece si les decimos a todos lo que sucedió y hacemos un pacto de no hacerle nada malo al cuerpo del otro durante unos ... diez años? - sonríe nervioso el Asakura de cabellera larga

- Ni de broma, no se te ocurra abrir la boca de esto!

- Pero... ¿qué tienes planeado? - le mira con curiosidad

- Fingiremos ser el otro en lo que se me ocurre un plan de como contrarrestar esto

- Pero Hao... no soy muy bueno actuando - se sonroja levemente - Reprobé actuación el año pasado

- Eso es lo de menos torpe - suspira - No durará mucho este martirio así que no hagas nada raro con mis aliados - le da la espalda adentrándose de nuevo al bosque

- Esta bien! - corre un poco sin seguirlo - Y tu no trates mal a mis amigos!

Así el Asakura de cabellera larga volvió a donde se hallaban los aliados de su hermano.

- Señor Hao! - el pequeño Opacho se veía muy preocupado

- Am... estoy bien - poniéndose nervioso - ehh, jeje...

- No parece el mismo señor Hao - comenta una chica de cabello largo azulado

- ¿Eh?... no digas eso... eh... "¿qué diría Hao en una situación como esta?...improvisa Yoh, vamos tu puedes..." ...es solo que me siento con algo de gripe

- ¿Gripe, el señor Hao nunca había tenido gripe, debe ser serio! - se exalta el pequeño de piel oscura

- ¿Eh?...no, este... seguro que es algo temporal sí, eso - nervioso el joven Asakura no podía pensar en una buena excusa

- Mari piensa que el señor Hao tiene razón - supongo que saben quien dijo eso

- Supongo, además si el señor Hao nunca había tenido gripe no debemos preocuparnos entonces por algo tan diminuto - terminó diciendo la joven aficionada al día de brujas

Mientras tanto en la pensión Asakura ocurriría un accidente.

- ¿A esto le llamas desayuno, creí que habías mejorado, me decepcionas - reclama la rubia a su prometido regresándole el plato de la comida

- Pero... grr... - entre dientes - Sí - resignado vuelve a la cocina

Después de repetir el desayuno más de 10 veces, la pareja se dirige a la escuela.

- Yoh! - grita a distancia el pequeño Manta al ver a sus amigos acercarse

- ¿Hm?... "¿cómo se llamaba este niño, demonios..." eh, hola - saca una sonrisa

- Oye, te ves algo diferente - le dice el pequeño mirándolo atentamente

- ¿Ah? "se dio cuenta¿ahora qué hago?" no... no sé de que hablas - responde algo nervioso

- ¿Seguro?... hm... - se sorprende - No puede ser! - lo apunta con su dedo colocando una expresión de sorpresa inmensa

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿CÓMO SOLUCIONARÁN EL PROBLEMA LOS GEMELOS ASAKURA?

Anny: Aquí termina el primer capítulo de "Cambio de Cuerpo", espero les haya gustado (XD) por que a mi sí, y claro que se irá poniendo más interesante más adelante, por favor déjenme sus comentarios en unos Reviews no les cuesta nada, bueno yanne!

CONTINUARÁ... 


	2. Un día Infernal

Cambio de Cuerpo

- Oye, te ves algo diferente - le dice el pequeño mirándolo atentamente

- ¿Ah? "se dio cuenta¿ahora qué hago?" no... no sé de que hablas - responde algo nervioso

- ¿Seguro?... hm... - se sorprende - No puede ser! - lo apunta con su dedo colocando una expresión de sorpresa inmensa

UN DÍA INFERNAL

- Eh... "NOOOOOO!" - a punto de taparle la boca al pequeñín el Asakura

- No preparaste a tiempo el desayuno ¿cierto? jeje tienes muchos moretones en la cara Yoh - dice sonriendo el Oyamada - Apuesto a que Anna te dejó así por eso, o ¿me equivoco?

- ¿Ah?... - aliviado el joven de cabello castaño soltó un gran suspiro - Pues... - colocando una cara molesta - No lo negaré

- ¿Hm? - la rubia le mira fríamente - Eso es para que aprendas a no desvelarte cuando sabes que debes levantarte temprano a prepararme el desayuno

- Sí, sí... - se adelanta a los dos en el camino

Manta y Anna se miran fijamente en forma de confusión.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto en las regiones altas de las montañas...

- Iak! - escupe

- Señor Hao¿qué sucede? - el pequeño afro se preocupa por su amo

- ¿Qué es esto? - señala el platillo que acababa de probar el Asakura con una cara no muy convincente

- Es...su platillo favorito... - responde desconcertado el pequeño

- ¿Ah?... "oh-oh" eje... - mira de nuevo el platillo con el reflejo de sudor en su rostro - "Vamos Yoh no es tan difícil...has comido cosas peores" oh claro, solo sentí que...em...le faltó sal, eso es todo

- ¿Sal? - le mira sonriendo - Entonces más sal para el señor Hao - comienza a echar bastante sal al plato

- AAh... - con la cara pálida el Asakura sentía que su estomago se retorcía antes de probar el platillo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras tanto en la escuela...

- Yoh - susurrando el Oyamada entre clase - Ps! Yoh...

El Asakura estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana que no ponía atención al pequeñín que le hablaba.

- "Me pregunto que está haciendo Yoh en estos momentos...más le vale no echar todo a perder" - pensaba para sí mismo el Asakura mayor

- Yoh! Yoh! - le lanza un papelito que le cae en la cabeza

- ¿Hm? - voltea hacia Manta al sentir el papel interrumpir sus pensamientos

- Oye¿te pasa algo? - susurrándole aun el pequeño preocupado por su amigo

- Estoy bien Tanma - dice con una sonrisa

- ¿Eh?... - se le refleja una gota - ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Uh... "Oh no...olvidé como se llamaba" ...em... - mueve su mano en señal de despreocupación - No, nada nada

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- No te preocupes...estoy bien - sonriendo el Asakura se preocupaba más por que no le descubrieran

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Señor Hao - nombró una chica alta de cabellera azul - ¿Tiene pensado algo para hoy?

- ¿Ah? - mira a Kanna - ¿Algo como qué?

El trío de la flor le mira con una gota.

- ¿No piensa torturar a los soldados X o algo así amo Hao? - pregunta la chica rubia

- Claro que no, es decir...hoy no tengo ánimos, mejor otro día

Los aliados de Hao se miraban con mucha confusión, Hao se comportaba de una forma extraña (aun más de la común XD).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Me siento como ceniciento - se decía a sí mismo Hao en el cuerpo de su hermano mientras barría la cocina de la pensión

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto, apúrate o te aumentaré el entrenamiento al doble - molesta la sacerdotisa reprendía a su prometido

- Ya voy - barría a la velocidad de la luz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Así¿ves, no echándole tantas especias o demasiada sal - mientras tanto el Asakura de cabellera larga enseñaba a Opacho a cocinar

- Señor Hao, me sorprende¿desde cuando sabe cocinar? - el pequeño ponía atención a las clases

- Bueno, em...digamos que leí un libro de cocina, sí, eso es

- SEÑOR HAO! - entra corriendo la chica amante del halloween - Han venido a retarlo!

- ¿QUÉ? - alterado el Asakura estaba a punto de morir de un infarto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

¿CÓMO SALDRÁ DE ESTE LÍO YOH?

Anny: Termina el segundo capítulo XD más chafa que nada pero bueno ¬w¬U algo es algo

CONTINUARÁ... 


	3. La Bruja Mística

Cambio de Cuerpo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anny: Waaa! ureshi! mi fic les está gustando XD (Kira: ¬¬U sí y eso de verdad que es extraño) ¬3¬ Kira mala!, grax por los reviews, aquí la continuación n.n

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

LA BRUJA MÍSTICA

- ¿Señor Hao?...¿no piensa aceptar el reto? - insistía Mattilda

- "¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?...yo no puedo utilizar al Espíritu de Fuego" ... - esconde su mirada con una cara de sufrimiento - "¡¿Toshio?!"

- El señor Hao no necesita pelear - dice Opacho con tranquilidad y confianza - Gastar su energía en basuras no es su estilo... ¿verdad que Opacho está en lo cierto señor Hao?

- ¿Eh?...sí! Opacho tiene toda la razón - se levanta apuntando a Mattilda con decisión - Háganse cargo de esos...eh...inútiles!, sí eso

Con sorpresa la pelirroja aceptó la orden y salió inmediatamente. Mientras el Asakura sentía deseos de abrazar a Opacho por salvarle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Un joven de cabellera castaña sujetada corría por las calles de la ciudad.

- Ah...ahh...la odio...maldita Anna...¿cómo se atreve a ponerme a correr? - una vena se notaba en su cien a punto de estallar - Retiro lo dicho, esa mujer no es la indicada para ser la esposa del rey shaman... ES UN MONSTRUO!

Atrás del Asakura un pequeño en bicicleta trataba de alcanzarle al verlo.

- Yoh! espérame! - pedaleaba con fuerza y aun no lograba alcanzarlo

- ¿Hm? - voltea la vista hacia atrás sin dejar de correr - "Es el enano ese¿ahora qué será lo que quiere?"

El Asakura que corría rápidamente se detuvo de pronto haciendo que un acelerado Manta se estrellara contra un poste al intentar frenar.

- (X-X)

- Lo siento...(¬.¬U)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esa noche los Asakura se pusieron de acuerdo en verse dentro del bosque.

- Ese maldito de Yoh...ya se tardó - el Asakura de cabellera corta estaba harto de esperar al "ladrón" de su cuerpo

Y así el Asakura de cabellera larga llega con una cara de moribundo.

- Ya llegué - logró decir antes de caer de cara directo al suelo

- ¿Hm?...¿y a ti qué te pasó Yoh? - con una gota

- Pues... - alza un poco la cabeza con pasto pegado en la cara - Me duele el estomago y tengo mucha hambre

- Tch!...tonto!, no es hora de estar pensando en comer, mejor piensa en como solucionar este maldito problema

- Sí... - de entre su cara de sufrido se logró ver un rayo de luz como un foco sobre su cabeza - ¿Sabes?...una vez vi a una bruja mística que hacía milagros y curaba enfermedades por televisión...¿por qué no vamos a verla?

- ...esa ha sido la estupidez más grande que jamás te haya escuchado

- No perdemos nada con hacer el intento Hao

Un suspiro profundo salió de los labios del Asakura de cabellera corta.

- De acuerdo...¿qué más podríamos perder?..."quizá solo dinero"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Om...om...om...

- ¿Qué se supone que hace? - susurra el castaño de cabellera corta

- Está meditando - responde el Asakura de cabello largo

- IDIOTA! quiero decir, que ¡¿para qué hace eso?!

- Silencio!, ya sé cual es su problema - la bruja les mira fijamente

- Ja!, no lo creo (¬¬)

- Han venido aquí por que la estrella de la Aurora ha intercambiado sus almas en el cuerpo del otro y todo por culpa del deseo de uno de ustedes.

Hao dentro del cuerpo de su hermano estaba más que boca abierta.

- Te dije que era buena - sonríe el Asakura de cabellera larga

- Bueno jóvenes, hay dos soluciones

- Y bien¿cuales son?

- Una es decirles a las personas cercanas a ustedes la verdad de lo que sucedió y esperar diez años a que vuelva a pasar la estrella de la Aurora

Caída estilo anime.

- Y la otra es...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

De nuevo caminando en el bosque...

- Es absurdo, una tontería, una estupidez, es inaudito...

- Lo sé Hao, pero la bruja dijo que no había otra solución

- ¿Estás loco?...¿ACASO ESTÁS DE ACUERDO CON LA OPCIÓN ABSURDA QUE NOS DIO?

- No es que me agrade, pero ¿prefieres que nos quedemos fingiendo ser el otro durante los diez años?

Hao comenzó a imaginarse su vida de sufrimiento al lado de la sacerdotisa Anna.

- Eso tampoco me agrada - decía abrazándose a si mismo sintiendo escalofríos por el cuerpo

- ¿Entonces?

- ... - suspira - Escucha, tendremos que seguir así un tiempo más hasta que se me ocurra algo

- Pero Hao...

- Pero nada! - se aleja del bosque - Nos veremos mañana a la misma hora aquí

- De acuerdo...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El Asakura de cabellera corta entra a la pensión.

- Demonios... por su culpa mi vida se ha echado a perder - suspira

- Vaya, vaya, mira nada más

- ¿Eh?

El shaman castaño no lograba ver quién era la persona que estaba hablando entre tanta oscuridad.

- Más te vale... - se enciende la luz - Tener una buena explicación del por que llegas a esta hora, Yoh Asakura

La rubia estaba furiosa, enfadada, molesta, el fuego estaba rodeándola con furia.

- Em... - nervioso el Asakura no sabía que responder

- ¿Y bien?

- No es lo que piensas!...aunque tampoco sé que es lo que piensas...

- Sí estás saliendo con otra mujer te juro que te mataré YOH ASAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (X.xU)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Durante la mañana...

- "Gulp"... - el Asakura de cabellera larga miraba aterrorizado... sí, la comida del desayuno - "Pobre de mí" (T-TU)

- ¿Pasa algo señor Hao? - el pequeño Opacho le miraba con gran ilusión después de sus clases de cocina las cuales según el shaman castaño no le habían servido de nada

- No...etto...es que... - mira la comida de nuevo - No tengo hambre!

- Oh...entiendo - lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojitos

- Ahh...espera!...yo!...uah...está bien...la comeré... - y con un gran dolor en su corazón el Asakura comió el plato servido, lo cual hacía que el pequeñín se sintiera realmente feliz

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? - una rubia miraba fijamente a su prometido

- El desayuno¿qué más?

- Esto es asqueroso!, mucho más que lo que hiciste en Navidad... ¿es que acaso quieres envenenarme? (¬¬)

- Claro que no - nervioso - "Aunque no sería una mala idea"... ¿por qué dices eso Anna?

- Esta comida es repugnante, hazla de nuevo

- Grrrr... ¿QUÉEEEEE?...NO! SI QUIERES OTRA HAZLA TÚ!

Técnica secreta número 10.

En la escuela...

- Ouch...Yoh, eso se ve realmente doloroso... - el pequeño Oyamada miraba fijamente el rostro de su amigo el cual estaba lleno de parches

- Déjame en paz Tanma! - se mete al salón de clases

- ¿Ah?... ¿cómo? (.o.U)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CONTINUARÁ...

Anny: El asunto cada vez se complica más oOo¿cómo saldrán de esta Yoh y Hao?...y ¿cual era el otro método para volver a su cuerpo?...no se lo pierdan próximamente XD Ja ne! 


	4. La Última Opción

Cambio de Cuerpo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anny: Al fin me decidí a terminar mi fic °w° (aplausos) TwT me conmueven (Kira: ¬¬U). Espero les guste y recuerden que su opinión, por que... ¡me es muy valiosa!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

LA ÚLTIMA OPCIÓN

Yoh y Manta llegan de hacer las compras.

- Se tardaron - una rubia molesta esperaba en la entrada

El Asakura le mira con coraje.

- Había mucha fila y por más que amenacé a la anciana de enfrente para que se hiciera a un lado, no cedió la desgraciada

- Por más extraño que parezca lo que acaba de decir...es verdad - con una gota recorriendo su cien el pequeño Oyamada afirmaba la inusual actitud de su amigo

- Hmmm... - mira de cerca a su prometido la sacerdotisa - ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Yoh?... estás actuando muy raro últimamente

- Ehh... - comienzan los nervios

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Señor Hao!... ¡señor Hao despierte!

Opacho brincaba sobre el estomago del Asakura mayor que se encontraba perdidamente dormido.

- Ñam...ñam...cinco minutitos más...

- ¡SEÑOR HAO, SON LOS SOLDADOS Z! - la fanática del día de brujas pegó un grito que sacó de sueños a "Hao"

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - se levanta lanzando lejos a Opacho

El trío del tulipán... ¡es decir! las hanagumi esperaban las ordenes que se les dieran de parte de su jefaso.

- ¿Y bien señor Hao?... ¿qué debemos hacer?

- ... - más complicado el asunto no podría ponerse

El Asakura salió a enfrentar a sus enemigos, quienes eran unos jóvenes adolescentes imitadores de los soldados X pero en versión pirata.

- "Hay no... ¿por qué ahora?... ¿no podían haber venido cuando estuviera el verdadero Hao?" (-.-U)

- ¿Qué quieren con el señor Hao? - pregunta molesta la rubia del trío abrazando a su muñeco

- ¡Hao! - señala uno de los soldados Z - Algún día acabaremos con todo el mal que haz causado en este mundo y la manera será acabando con la raíz del problema, osea tú

- Mmm... es mejor que no lo intenten, puede ser peligroso y saldrían lastimados...

Las hanagumi y Opacho se quedaron en shock al haber escuchado aquellas palabras venir de los labios de su señor Hao.

- "¡Torpe!... ¡así no habla Hao!"... ejem, es decir... - sonrisa falsa - Estaré esperando a que llegue ese momento, aunque dudo mucho que un grupo tan patético como el suyo logre su objetivo

- ¡Eso si sonó como el señor Hao! - corazones se veían en los ojos de los aliados entusiasmados

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡ACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

- Salud - que cortés es Manta (XD)

- Hmmm... "espero que Yoh no esté haciendo tonterías"...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Ya veo, lo que decían del gran Hao Asakura no era mentira... je... - se ve nervioso el jefe de los soldados Z - Pues entonces espero que el día de nuestro encuentro llegue pronto - mira a sus aliados - Andando

Los soldados Z se alejan con estilo, tirando rosas amarillas por el camino.

- ¡Señor Hao, hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan animado! - Opacho estaba muy feliz de ver a su amo con su actitud "normal"

- Es verdad, el señor Hao siempre sabe que decir - apoya la hanagumi mayor con su cigarrillo en la mano

- Sí, bueno... no era para menos... - sonrisa más barata que la de los comerciales - "Ser Hao es más difícil de lo que pensé..." (TxT)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aquella noche en el bosque...

- ¿Qué haremos Hao? - el Asakura de cabellera larga llorando y de rodillas ante su hermano gemelo abrazaba sus piernas

- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? - responde molesto - ¿Me viste cara de genio para cumplir tus deseos?... - suspira - No sé que podemos hacer

- Ya no puedo continuar Hao, ser tú es muy difícil (T-T)

- Dímelo a mí, tu prometida desgraciada me trata peor que un esclavo (¬¬)

- Pero es que yo... ¡NO HE COMIDO NADA EN DÍAS!

- Hmm... ¿por qué? si la comida que hace Opacho es exquisita

- Sí, claro...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dos días después...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Deja de actuar así conmigo Yoh Asakura, o tendré que castigarte!

- ¡Ah, cállate y deja de darme ordenes! - una discusión bastante... peculiar

Dentro de la escuela...

- ¿Otra vez? - Manta veía a su amigo

Un Yoh con parches y vendas en toda la cara.

- Sí... " ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! " (ò-Ó)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por otra parte...

- ... - traga saliva el Asakura mayor mirando un plato frente a él - No tengo hambre...

- Pero ¿por qué señor Hao?... ¿es que acaso ya no le gusta la comida de Opacho? - lagrimea

- ¿Eh?... ¡no es eso!... es que... - se resigna - Está bien... - con brotes de lágrimas en sus ojos comienza a comer del plato

El Asakura llora.

- ¡¿Por qué llora señor Hao?! - se preocupa el pequeño Opacho

- No... no me hagas caso, es que, me gusta tanto que lloro de alegría... - tomando más de diez litros de agua para pasarse la comida

- Opacho se alegra de escuchar eso señor Hao (°¬°)

- Sí... yo también... " ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! " (T-T)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! - gritan los dos Asakura al mismo tiempo adentrados en aquel bosque a escasos minutos de ser media noche

- ¡Suficiente!... no puedo seguir siendo tú¡Anna ya me tiene harto!

- ¡HAGÁMOSLO! - los shamanes decididos estaban ya, de cumplir con el último requisito que les quedaba

: Recuerdo :

La bruja hablando.

- Para romper el maleficio del deseo a la estrella de la Aurora, tienen que ir al bosque del silencio antes de que se haga la media noche de cualquier día del mes en el que se pidió el deseo. A las exactas 12:00 deben unir sus labios...

- ... - los dos Asakura con cara de " ¿eh?...¿qué dijo? "

- Así es... aquel beso hará que sus almas vuelvan al cuerpo correspondiente - una luz brillante en los ojos de la bruja - Un beso lleno de amor

- ¡VIEJA LOCA! - se alza las mangas el Asakura de cabellera corta - ¡YO SI LA MATO!

- ¡ESPERA HAO! - trata de detenerlo

: Fin del Recuerdo :

- ... - el Asakura mayor observa a su hermano - Me da asco

- ¡Claro que sí imbécil!... ¿crees que a mí no?... ¡ja! pero... es la última opción que tenemos, además de que hoy es el último día del mes... si no es hoy entonces... no podremos volver a nuestro cuerpo jamás

- Sí, dentro de diez años

- ¡IDIOTA!... - suspira - Pero todo esto es por tu culpa...

- Hmp... - hace puchero el Asakura de cabellera larga - Ya deja de culparme

- Esta bien, pero cuando vuelva a ser yo... recuérdame darte una buena patada en el trasero

- Mmmm... (¬¬U)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

12:00...

La alarma del reloj de Yoh sonaba sin cansancio, anunciando la hora esperada. Los dos shamanes se miraban parados frente a frente... un corto sonrojo en el rostro de los dos, cerrando sus ojos y con una cara de " ¡iak! "...

Antes de dejar pasar la hora, los labios de los hermanos Asakura estaban ya unidos.

Un gran estremecer dentro del cuerpo de los pelicafé, una luz había rodeado los dos cuerpos... dejando la escena fuera de la vista de cualquier espectador.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A la mañana siguiente...

Lentamente los Asakura fueron abriendo sus ojos, esperando a ver el resultado de aquella embarazosa situación...

- ¿Ya soy yo? - se preguntaba Yoh en voz alta tocándose el rostro

- Así parece - su hermano se encontraba dándole la espalda cruzado de brazos

- ¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiii! - salta de alegría el hermano menor - ¡Lo logramos!

- Sí... supongo que ya estamos, como debemos estar - en un tono serio sin mostrar aun su rostro decía el Asakura de cabellera larga

- Sí, pero... - Asakura Yoh miraba la espalda de su hermano

- ¿Qué? - le mira de reojo

Yoh mira ahora su reloj.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - se alarma - ¡YA SON LAS 8:00 Am!... ¡ANNA ME VA A MATAR! - corre como loco hacia el camino que lo lleva a la pensión

- Je... así es, ya estamos en nuestros respectivos lugares (n-ñ)

Y con una sonrisa en los labios, Hao observaba a su hermano alejarse.

FIN. (XD)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anny: Jojo °w° al fin terminé mi fic, espero les haya gustado, por que a mí sí me gustó XD, no olviden dejarme su opinión y nos veremos hasta la próxima, o más bien... ¡hasta el próximo fic!

Gracias a TODOS por seguir mi fic hasta el final.

¡Ja Ne! 


End file.
